Dearest Dark Master: Play Passion and Power
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Set before Wounded Warriors by LadyKeane. Him has always been Aku's favorite, and has been able to use that to his advantage. But when another minion threatens all of his hard work, Him has no other choice but to destroy him. YAOI


**Dearest Dark Master: Play Passion and Power**

**Author's Note: This story takes place vaguely in the universe established by LadyKeane in Wounded Warriors. This is in no way affiliated with LadyKeane, and was done for no reason other than to celebrate Askura's sixteenth birthday. I hope you like it Taylor.**

"Master...yes, Lord Aku...just like that...does this please you, Master?" Him crooned, wrapping his claws around his master's neck. He pulled himself closer, groaning as Aku's tongue slithered against his bare chest; he arched his back as the demon's powerful hands groped his firm ass, one hand sliding down his thigh while the other lightly trailed up the small of his back. Aku chuckled, his body writhing and sprouting new tentacles in his minion's embrace. Him hissed when his teeth sank into his shoulder, but pulled his master closer, nonetheless.

**"To see you this way, my beautiful creation...it is always pleasing in the eyes of Aku,"** He growled. Him giggled, but suddenly gasped when a tentacle grabbed his throbbing shaft. Aku sneered as his minion wrapped his long, shapely legs around his body. Him's lips crashed against Aku's neck, smearing it with black lipstick. Aku licked his lips, stroking his favorite minion's cock with increasing intensity. Every thrust, every gyration of his perfect body served to remind Aku that he truly was his greatest creation.

"Yes...oh, Master...please, don't stop...yes..." Him snarled, licking Aku's cheek before biting down on his shoulder. His teeth couldn't pierce the greater demon's skin, but it served to muffle his glorious scream of pleasure. Aku was a writhing mass of pleasure and penetration. Tentacles stretched from his body in droves, seeking every inch of contact they could with the moaning, red demon. His body tensed up, trembling violently as a determined tentacle brushed against his firm ass, slipping between his cheeks.

With the first plunge, Him screamed into Aku's shoulder once more. With the second, he arched his back breathless. The third summoned a feral scream. By the sixth, Him was a whimpering mess, clinging to Aku with every increasingly vicious thrust, deeper and deeper. While tentacles stroked his tender, flawless body, Aku's hands had migrated to his suffering member.

"Master, please, oh please let me...please..." Him cried, biting Aku's neck to stifle another scream. Aku merely chuckled.

**"My minion...you have not learned. I have no intention of pleasuring you, this is merely my own entertainment. That you enjoy Aku's touch is of no concern to the Shogun of Sorrow,"** He whispered, lightly licking the demon's elf-like ear. The Master of Masters' tongue teased the very tip of the demon's ear, slithering down to just barely brush against the sensitive canal, but never quite as much as Him longed for.

Aku was a monster, a master of cruelty the likes of which even the Cruelest of Cruel could only imagine. His hands worked with dangerous efficiency, stroking and squeezing Him's cock, flicking his fingertips across the trembling head. But with every shake and shiver, the closer he came to release, the demon softened his machinations. As Him arched his back, ready to come, Aku clamped his fist around his shaft with punishing force. Him screamed and doubled over, collapsing against his master.

"Please...just one time, Lord Aku...please..." Though begging, his tears and frustrations were marred by a hellish snarl, a growing othervoice, echoing with explosive demand. Aku growled in response, his tendrils gripping his concubine with lashing force, forcing him to look the god in the eye.

**"What have you done to earn Aku's favor? What successes have you reaped in his name? To what end do you deserve Aku's mercy?" **Aku demanded, his fiery eyes boring deep into the demon's Earthly soul. Him's eyes were aflame with glowing green light. His effeminate form trembled, on the verge of ascending to its more menacing shape. Of course...in the wake of Aku, nothing had the power to steal his release.

"I am...your greatest minion...I am your perfect creation...I am-" Him trailed off, whimpering when Aku's grip on his cock softened. His cried out when the tentacle stroking his ass suddenly plunged inside again. Aku bent the demon back, pressing his forearms against the floor of the Pit of Hate. He grinned wickedly; a tentacle rose up from Aku's back, aimed straight for his face.

**"You are my release, minion, you are nothing more," **Him's scream was drowned out as the tentacle shot down his mouth. Thick, impossibly strong, his only option was to suckle the forceful appendage. Aku caressed his shaft, gently circling the trembling head with a single claw. Him thrashed in Aku's grip. The soft, gentle touch was all it took, his barely held back orgasm exploded. Wave after wave of wicked pleasure shot through his body. As if it weren't enough already, Aku returned to massaging, stroking his cock, forcing another orgasm to break through the hazy cloud of euphoria.

Male limitations were nothing to the demon, created in the perfect image of both sexes. Another orgasm struck, and another. With each one, his master grew greater, more tentacles reaching out to tantalize his prey. Aku sighed and sat back while his numerous appendages worked over his writhing sex slave. It was...tempting to spend the rest of his time tormenting the goblin, but he had more important worries to consider. Behind Him, the paralyzed flames pulled apart, showing the Samurai on his journey. Aku frowned, unceremoniously throwing Him to the ground.

**"We are finished here, return to your given task, minion,"** He called back as his form shifted into a more manageable shape. Him lay curled up on the ground, covered in his own juices, struggling to regain his ability to think, let alone the ability to walk. Waving a shaking claw, the tired sex demon vanished in a cloud of billowing red smoke. Aku stroked his beard, staring at the Samurai. At the same time, he couldn't help glancing to where his minion once lay. He couldn't help thinking of the heroes the concubine had been ordered to kill.

* * *

Him appeared on the furthest reaches of the Pit of Hate, his only personally cranny amid the sea of demons and monstrosities. A swirling blue vortex, whipping around stagnate platforms of glassy red stone. Taking a seat upon his own throne, Him folded his claws, staring off into the distance. Still naked, still covered in blood, sweat, and sex, Him sighed and laid back in his chair.

"Destroy those girls..." Him muttered as an image of the Powerpuff Girls appeared on a flickering television set in the void. Innocent little girls, unaware of the dark world around them. Unaware of the black god determined to wipe out everything they dared to stand for. Him sighed and rested his cheek on his claw. He narrowed his eyes, casually glancing to the side as a brilliant light exploded and a new figure entered his domain. In a flash, he was once more clothed, and once more dressed in demonic disposition.

"Why Demongo! I haven't seen you around here lately. How was your exile to the oblivion, hmm? Oh I can't imagine it was as fun as myyy days have been," Him cackled gleefully, his laughter darkening when he saw the other demon's murderous glare. Demongo crossed the space between them in an instant, standing toe-to-toe with his rival.

"I cannot understand why our Master cherishes you so! You've done nothing but fail from your very conception! What victories have you wrought in our Lord's name? What enemies have you slain, what blood have you spilled so that the world will know its place?" Him snickered, waving off Demongo's bitter words. He turned his back on Demongo and strolled away, but...just in case, he made sure to not underestimate his foe. Though the Soul Collector lacked his reality bending abilities...he was, without a doubt, a formidable opponent.

"You say I've done nothing? Well then, Demongo...what have you done? Hmm? Please, enlighten me. Last I heard...you were banished for failure," He shot back in a singing voice. Demongo bristled and advanced on him, hands glowing with white light. Him stood his ground, kept his back turned. But, in the back of his mind, he readied a counterattack.

"You would do no better against the Samurai! I have conquered entire worlds in my Master's name! I have slain entire civilizations! You can't even slain mere children!" Him snarled and whipped around, catching Demongo's fist in his claw. The two stared each other down; Him's domain began to crumble as their demonic forces mingled and crashed against one another. Him narrowed his green-glowing eyes. No, The Soul Collector was not one to underestimate.

"They are not mere children, Demongo," Him hissed. Demongo pulled his fist back with a sneer and glared at the flying television screen. Him casually turned to watch the screen. The girls were at school, playing around at recess. Him smiled, quickly hiding the more compassionate glimmer behind a mask of sinister intention. He blinked when the screen exploded in a flash of searing white light. Him whipped around to face Demongo.

"Not mere children? You're too soft...I'll go and destroy them now, then Master will see what a failure you are," Demongo turned to leave. Him's eyes widened; he had to do something...anything to protect them. Slowly, a smile broke out across his black lips. Him straightened up and stalked toward Demongo. He casually draped an arm around the demon's shoulders, leaning in close to his face.

"What's the hurry...you said you want to know why Lord Aku favors me, didn't you?" Demongo jerked back, batting away Him's arm, careful to avoid the magical claws. He grabbed his chest, the spot where Him had just barely touched him. A sweltering blue scar had appeared, a very thin circle in the dead center of his chest. Snarling, Demongo took a step back when Him took a suggestive step forward.

"I'm no fool, I know about your claws!" Him chuckled and shook his head, folding his claws behind his back. Demongo straightened up, shivering as Him's lips touched his cheek.

"Who said I needed my claws, Demongo? Don't you want to...feel like our Master? Haven't you ever wanted to...taste his forbidden fruit?" He whispered, his breath tickling the demon's face. Demongo growled and titled his head away. Him pressed his body against Demongo's, keeping his claws carefully tucked behind his back. Lightly kissing his shoulder, deviously grinding his hips against his leg, Him could feel Demongo's tension.

"The Master's...forbidden...I don't trust you! You...you've always had it out for...for me..." Demongo groaned as Him gently sucked on his neck. He lifted his long leg, rubbing it between Demongo's legs.

"Oh I have it out for you...I have it...way out...for you, Demongo," Him giggled and gazed lovingly at Demongo through half-lidded eyes. Demongo shuddered, slowly leaning closer. His lips were...soft and delicious. As their kiss deepened, Demongo wrapped his arms around Him's neck, pulling the demon closer. Awash with sensations he wasn't used to, Demongo's tore into Him's jacket, letting it fall to the ground so that his hands could explore his lithe, muscular chest. Him moaned and arched his back, taking a step backward. Demongo followed him, trailing a stream of messy kisses down his collarbone.

The two hit the floor, Him careful to keep his claws far away from Demongo. His rival was already tearing off his skirt, hands massaging Him's delicate thighs hungrily. Him leaned up, biting into Demongo's cape and severing the ties. Frustrated, Demongo threw his cape aside and returned to worshiping Him's perfect body. Him chuckled, wrapping his legs around Demongo's waist.

"Simmer down, Demongo...you haven't even...felt MY...touch yet..." Him shoved Demongo onto his back with a fierce kick, then slithered on top of him. Demongo hissed, moaning with every soft kiss, every flick of Him's professional tongue. The demon's skulls vanished, his uniform fleeing to give its master freedom. Him sat up straight, licking his lips as he stared down at Demongo.

"What are you waiting for, wench? Is this all you are, soft whispers and delicate kisses? I'm not impressed," Demongo snarled, sitting up on his elbows. Him giggled, wiping a trail of spittle from his own lips. His eyes traveled Demongo's body...he was a fine piece of work. Slim, but toned, built with unpredictable power belied by a slender design. He hummed as he laid eyes on Demongo's member...he hadn't been sure what to expect. To say the least...he was impressed. It was nothing compared to their Master's infinite tendrils of manipulative size and shape but...

"You're so...handsome, Demongo," His whispered, slowly lowering himself closer to the trembling organ. Demongo swallowed and watched closely, almost warily. He groaned and fell back when Him's tongue softly pressed against his shaft, very tenderly trailing from the base to the head, flicking the tip with devious precision.

"W-What are y-you...what is th-this..." He muttered, digging his powerful claws into the solid stone beneath them. Him giggled, eager to see just how long it took before he had his rival screaming. How many licks did it take to get to the soul of the Soul Collector? As his tongue snaked around the demon's throbbing cock, he knew it wouldn't be long at all.

"Why don't you leave all the thinking to me, Demongo. Hmm? Doesn't that sound...fun?" Demongo hissed and clenched his eyes shut, panting wildly. Him bit his lip and giggled, eying the Soul Collector's shivering chest. In particular, grinning as he spotted the subtle blue scar.

"Just...give it to me you-" Demongo's voice failed him the moment Him's mouth wrapped around his cock. The demon moaned loudly; Him groaned instinctively, working his head up and down, caressing every inch of the shaft with his tongue. He could feel Demongo losing control, the demon's pent up lust working its way to an overflow. Him's own lust, uncontrollable once warmed up, took over as he went down harder, faster on his rival. He raked his cock with gentle teeth, suckled and licked the head, on the verge of popping already.

Demongo seemed to find his instinct, and began to thrust his hips, while digging his claws into the ground to stay where he was. Him was pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm, and his know-how. He hadn't pegged Demongo for the...experienced type. Experience didn't mean much though, not where He was concerned. In practically no time at all, Demongo's hot juices exploded in Him's mouth. Never one to shy away, the demon clamped his mouth down on Demongo's cock, sucking it like a straw. Every suck was another explosion, and with every explosion, Demongo screamed. Digging his claws into Him's hair, thrusting his hips against the demon's lips, he had tasted his Master's forbidden fruit...and he couldn't stop himself.

"Yes...yes! More...more, don't you dare stop! You...yes...YES!" Demongo arched his back again, eyes wide as a second orgasm ripped through his loins. He bit his lips, panting and falling against the hard stone. Him pulled his mouth away, licking his lips and giggling.

"Well, Demongo...do you see now? Do you understand why I, and I alone, am favored above all other demons? Now...why don't you run along and go back to figuring out why you can never compare to me!" Him waved his claw, a cloud of red smoke whisking away Demongo, who was too weak to fight the magic with his own. Him licked his lips again, strolling back to his throne as his clothes rematerialized.

"Now that this issue has been dealt with...what am I going to do with you girls?" Him sighed and rested his chin on his claws. Unfortunately...his true power was useless in this situation. No sex, no seductive twirl of his hips could save them. Sooner or later...he was going to run out of chances.

* * *

**"So...my minion...what have you to report?" **Him swallowed nervously, trying to maintain his poise and dignity while appearing humble and subservient...but trying his hardest to appear successful. He stroked his beard, floating around his Master's throne. Aku laced his fingers, watching the demon carefully. Him felt like withering under his penetrating stare.

"Well, Lord Aku...the girls are proving more resourceful than I had planned. I infected their dreams, trapped them in their greatest nightmares but...the leader, Blossom, she was able to see through my spell, and...was able to free her sisters," Aku narrowed his eyes. Him trembled and flew back a few feet. Aku rose, towering over the lesser demon. His concubine...was terrified.

**"So, you have failed again...is that what you are reporting?"** Him lowered his head, unable to meet his Master's oppressive glare. From the shadows, a snake-like voice laughed and a newcomer appeared in a wisp of light. Aku frowned immediately, staring at Demongo contemptuously.

"My Master, I have been studying these girls...and where HE has failed...I know that I can succeed," Aku narrowed his eyes as he stalked toward Demongo. The Soul Collect remained steadfast, a confident grin on his face. Him's eyes trailed to Demongo's chest. He could only hope that Aku's would as well.

**"So Demongo, you are saying that Aku was wrong in appointing this one to their destruction?"** Demongo gasped and held his hands up.

"Of course not, my Master! I simply believe that this one has failed to live up to what YOU expect from him...give me but one chance and those girls will be no more," He explained. Aku glared at Demongo. He returned to his throne and laced his fingers, glaring at the both of them.

**"Go Demongo, destroy those girls,"** Him gasped and Demongo cackled as he vanished in a flash of light. Him whipped around on Aku, barely able to control his mortal emotions. His eyes were starting to fill up with gleaming green light, a gaseous green power was leaking around him.

"Master! How could you trust Demongo over me?" Aku smirked and retained his position.

**"You will go...and destroy Demongo for forcing himself on you,"** Him blinked and his power faded away. It took all of his willpower to avoid smirking.

"Oh...you...noticed, Master?" he asked in a coy, but effective, tone. Aku nodded, narrowing his eyes. The Pit of Hate had grown eerily silent. The world knew of Aku's displeasure.

**"The traitorous mark on his breast told Aku all he needed to know..." **Him smirked as he bowed low, a red cloud whipping up around him.

"Of course...after today, Demongo will be no more, Master,"

* * *

Him hovered above Townsville, chuckling in his dark, menacing othervoice. Demongo hadn't made his move yet. And, if Him had any say in the matter, he wouldn't get the chance. Him held out his claws, causing the clouds to swirl around him. The swirling tornado of clouds tinted dark red, streaked with flecks of black. With a primal yell, the clouds washed over the city, encasing it in an ethereal bubble, a kind of...distortion in the time-space continuum. Demongo would notice, no one else would.

Chuckling again, Him descended on the city. The entire region had gone deathly silent. It was as if all life had vanished in an instant. All life, save for that of the traitorous demon now hovering a few feet away. Demongo narrowed his eyes as Him came closer. With a snarl, his hand rose to his chest.

"You...this was your plan all along, wasn't it?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Him grinned and narrowed his now glowing green eyes.

"You've tried to make a move on my territory, Demongo...that was a very bad decision. You asked why the Master favors me above all others? I showed you the power of the angel...allow me to demonstrate the power of the demon!" Him hissed as he shot into the air, avoiding a stream of bristling white lightning. Demongo growled and hurled several skulls from his armor, releasing waves of essence-granting light onto them.

"So that was your game? Fine! I destroy you and those pathetic children!" As the beams of light collided with the skulls, they transformed, releasing the powerful creatures hidden within. A towering colossus of iron, with gleaming yellow eyes now stood over Him. From another, a vicious creature, a wolf-life monstrosity with seven arms and two heads. From the last skull came a shimmering energy being with a vaguely human shape. Him sneered, unimpressed.

"Kill him! I will not be humiliated again!" The colossus threw a massive punch at Him, tearing apart any building in his way. The punch missed its mark, but the wolf creature had already pounced on Him, throwing a flurry of wicked razor slashes. Him dodged the attacks, barely turning his body back and forth. He shot into the air, just as the energy being transformed into a kind of bird shape. The being collided with him and erupted into a sphere of light. Demongo threw his head back, laughing wildly.

"Yes! Destroy him! You don't stand a CHANCE against ME! And with your essence...the Master will have to recognize ME as the greatest of all his minions!" Demongo laughed again, though it slowly tapered off. The white dome of light was changing, becoming...red. Finally completely overcome, it erupted in a devastating explosion. The essence flew back to Demongo, who snarled seeing Him's arrogant smirk.

"Please Demongo...I had hoped you'd take me seriously...unfortunately, it would appear that this truly is the extent of your power, isn't it? Oh well..." The wolf creature pounced on Him, only to have one of its throats caught in his grip. A simple snap later, the creature fell to the ground, dead. The colossus threw a punch at Him, only to have his fist caught in a single claw. Him opened his other claw and unleashed a wave of sparking purple light, obliterating the colossus. Demongo swallowed hard and took a step back as Him advanced.

"Stay away from me, you failure! You pathetic whore! I'll...I'll use all of my power against you!" Demongo thrust his arms out; skulls filled the air and were struck by wave after wave of resurrecting light. Demongo himself had begun to glow. While waves of monstrous creatures descended on him, Demongo released a wave of destructive light. Him narrowed his eyes and lifted his claw, releasing another wave of sparking purple light. When the two collided...most of Demongo's minions were obliterated in the resulting pulse of energy.

The bubbled Townsville was a crater, a ruin so familiar that Him couldn't help smirking even as he dodged another swipe from Demongo. The minions were pathetic enough, a simple swipe or the crossfire of the greater demons' battle was enough to thwart them. Demongo...he was another story. Though he feigned weakness without his minions, he was anything but. A single punch missed, leaving behind a crater. A stray beam of light was dodged, creating a wasteland. Him cackled as he flew into the air, Demongo hot on his trail.

"Do you think you can win? Do you really think we're even in the same league? Let me show you a secret, Demongo! Let me...show you...WHY I'VE ALREADY WON!" Him arched his back, speaking the magical phrase that unleashed the fullest extent of his powers. Green gas swirled around him, transforming him from his androgynous, beautiful angelic form, into a monster of nightmarish proportion. Demongo took a step backward, staring in awe at the horrible creature. Him threw his head back, laughing with a force that shook the entire planet.

"Do you see now, Demongo? Can you see how futile your efforts are? No? Well...allow me to EDUCATE YOU!" Him held out his claw, gathering untold amounts of energy. Demongo summoned his minions, gathering his own power. He realized, too late, that it was all in vain...as the silent explosion went off, the entire dome of suspended reality collapsed and everything within it...was obliterated forever. The last thing he saw, as the world faded into eternal darkness, was the gleaming green eyes of his rival.

* * *

Him sat on his throne, floating through the endless expanse of his personal dimension. Demongo had been dealt with...the girls were safe from that threat, for now. But what of his Master? How long could he keep fighting to prevent Lord Aku's personal intervention? Him lowered his head into his claws. For all his power...he was just as powerless to escape his fate. In the end...he truly envied Demongo. He'd rather die than do what he knew he would, one day, be forced to do. Him sighed, watching as an image of the girls appeared in front of him. Now...he could only pray that day didn't come too soon.

Unfortunately...the only god listening wasn't on his side.


End file.
